Washers and gaskets are essential to mechanical structures. For instance, metal washers or flat washers are often utilized for fastening screws in order to prevent loosening, spring washers are often utilized to press against objects to prevent leakages, and transmission or winding gaskets are usually implemented in rotating mechanisms. Taking conventional winding gaskets used in fishing reels as an example, conventional winding gaskets bear with abrasions from physical frictions during high-speed rotations, and some are even applied to auxiliary braking mechanisms, and so abrasion resisting, self-lubricating, and high temperature resisting performances of the gaskets are highly required. Metal based and composite materials are the two major types of materials being used in fishing reels or other similar mechanisms. Metal-based materials have lots of benefits such as outstanding thermal conductivities, however, thermal expansion of metals causes problems; Composite materials like winding gaskets contains laminated fiber fabrics formed of continuous fibers, see FIG. 8, and that breakages of the continuous fibers would cause delamination thereby loosening the entire structure and reducing the service life.